Uchiha Stepbrothers
by whitewolf953
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi have stepbrothers.What happens when Sasuke finally remembers and finds his older stepbrother?What if Itachi was after them both and ended up killing one?My first fanfiction so be gentle!No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Well I just want to say that this is my first story ever on this site. I think some of you might know my sister which used my character in her stories, Zazuken Uchiha. I was too shy to make my own account so my sis put my character up on her account. My character stars in on her story "Uchiha Prodigies" so because she was so kind as to use my character, I want to make it up to her by making this story. This story is dedicated to her and me so we will be using our favorite OCs, Sasquehonno Uchiha and Zazuken Uchiha.

Just to let you know, this story takes place before and after the Uchiha Clan is killed. Zazuken and Sasquehonno are step brothers to Itachi and Sasuke. Zazuken is older than Sasuke but Sasquehonno and Sasuke are the same age. Oh and one more thing. This is my first story so please give me some advice and don't flame please. My sis is helping out since I really dont't know a lot about her character. One more thing! This story is in the P.O.V. of Sasquehonno and Zazuken so they will switch. Sasquehonno will be called Sano in this story since his name is confusing, Zazuken will be called Zazu by Sano, and Sano and Zazu are brothers. Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------

Zazuken's P.O.V.

I lazily awoke that morning with a headache. I sat up in bed while looking over to my younger brothers. Sano was awake but Sasuke was snoring like always. I laughed at that. Sano saw that I was awake and we greeted each other. I had to say, Sano was probably my best friend. Let me tell you about him.

Sano is a boy around the age of Sasuke. Right now they are both six years old. I'm three years older than them. Sano is very strange though. He never has emotion at all. I get freaked out when he glares or stares at people. This is especially freaky since he's so young as to already be like an adult. What's even freakier is his real name. All of us call him Sano because his real name is Sasquehonno. It's weird for him. The name is a name of a demon but Sano is nothing like a demon. Sano is medic nin, the perfect student, and as our mother says, a cutie. I've heard our adoptive mother say that she thinks Sano looks like an angel. I for one think she is just becoming too girly. Sano is not an angel, he doesn't look like an angel either!

Sano has lavender eyes. That's probably why our mom says he's an angel. Sano also has raven locks like my own but he has lavender tips on them. Sano has long hair tied up in a ponytail too. I've noticed that after Mikoto had tooken us in as her children, Sano's eyes weren't so dull anymore. I still remember how dull they were back then when we were alone on the streets. Sano has crazy fashion sense. He just loves wearing black and dark colors. He usually wears a mesh shirt that goes to his elbows with a purple high collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back. I wear the same thing only without the mesh shirt and my shirt was red. We both wear black baggy pants. Like Sano, I also have weird eyes. My eyes are naturally red.

"Good morning, boys." Mikoto said and snapped me from my thoughts. Sano and I looked at her.

"Good morning." Sano responded. Sasuke woke up right about now.

"You all have to go to the Academy today. I hope you studied last night." Mikoto said and smiled. Sano looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke kept us up all night studying. I guess he doesn't want us to ashame his surname." Sano muttered.

"You kids shouldn't worry about that." Mikoto said sadly. Sasuke yawned.

"Yeah but Mom, today the whole class has a project to do. What if they don't know anything about it?" Sasuke said while rubbing his eyes. I smirked.

"We're not retarded, Sasuke. We learned a few things from our own parents, ya know." I reminded. Sasuke smirked also.

"Like what?" He asked. I looked at Sano. He was frowning.

"That's none of your damn business, Sasuke." Sano said angry and glared at Sasuke.

"Now boys, don't start that again. Get ready for school." Mikoto said and left the room. We all began getting ready. I starred at Sano. He was always angry now a days.

"Why do you always get mad?" Sasuke asked Sano. Sano glared at him again.

"No reason." Sano said and left downstairs. Sasuke looked at me so I looked back.

"Your brother is weird." Sasuke said. I laughed and we both went downstairs.

"Hurry up or you'll be late." Mikoto told us.

"I'm not hungry." Sano said.

"You have to eat something." Mikoto said. Sano looked around and found the fruit basket. He grabbed a peach and began eating it. I decided to grab an apple.

"That's all you guys eat. Why don't you eat real food?" Sasuke said annoyed. I frowned and looked back at Sano. He was also frowning.

"This was practically all we ate back then." He muttered and swung his backpack over his shoulder. I glared at Sasuke while I grabbed my own bag. Sasuke shrugged and followed us to school.

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar voice shouted as we neared the Academy. A bunch of girls ran towards us but stopped suddenly.

"Oh my God. Who are they?" One girl asked. Sano and I left Sasuke alone and went to the class. I noticed that one girl in the class was always starring at Sano's hair. I smirked at that. All three of us sat together.

"Quiet down class. We have two new students." Iruka began. I hated this part of anything. I looked over at Sano who was busy writing in his journal.

"We've noticed." One girl said and she with some other girls giggled. I saw that Sano looked up from his journal.

"We all have. Now why don't you two boys come down here and introduce yourselves." Iruka said. I glanced at Sano and noticed he had ignored the teacher.

"No thanks. We're good." Sano muttered. The class laughed. Iruka looked angry.

"That wasn't an option, young man. That was an order." Iruka said. I sighed. Even back then Sano was the same.

"Didn't sound like it." Sano said. Iruka was really angry now.

"We just don't wanna talk right now." I interupted before it went to far. Iruka calmed down and nodded. He continued with the classes. I looked over at Sano and noticed that he was drawing something. Soon the bell rang and we all went to lunch.

As I walked I noticed that some girls were starring at Sano's hair. I guess they were all like Mikoto. I walked over to Sano and we both sat down at the same table at lunch. While we were talking I sometimes glanced at some girls sitting close to our table that were starring at us. I noticed that one of the girls was the same one that had starred at Sano in class. I began thinking that this girl liked Sano. I looked back at Sano and saw him drawing. It looked rather good too.

"What you drawing?" I asked. Sano glanced at me then back at his drawing.

"Remember when we were alone and snow would fall all over us in winter? I'm drawing what I can remember." Sano said. I frowned and starred at his drawing.

"Forget about that stuff, Sano. We have a family now." I reminded him. Sano nodded but continued drawing. I glanced at the table of girls again and saw them starring still. Sasuke walked over to us.

"We have to go guys. The bell's about to ring." Sasuke said. We nodded and left to the class right on time.

We again sat together close to the back. But now one of the girl, specifically the one that was always starring at Sano, was sitting closer to us. I decided to look at this girl. By what I could see, I knew why she was starring at him now. She also had weird colored hair. Her hair was as white as snow with a few strands that were blue, lavender, and pink. She had her hair in a ponytail with one long bang covering the right side of her face. That bang was completely black but with the sides colored red. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a white kimono. I smirked. Not even Sano's hair was that weird, but I had to admit the girl was cute.

"Zazuken!" Iruka yelled. I looked at him. The whole class was starring.

"Yes?" I asked. Iruka smiled.

"You weren't paying attention. I was saying that the class has a project due. I chose everyone's partners so you have to pay close attention." Iruka said. I nodded and he began calling names out.

"Who do you think is going to be my partner?" I asked Sano. He shrugged and continued drawing. I smiled at him. Soon I heard my name so I turned to listen.

"Zazuken and Anko." Iruka called. I looked around the class and found Anko. I heard Sano snicker.

"You got paired up with a girl." He said. We both laughed.

"Sas-sasqu-..?" Iruka began. I laughed since I knew he couldn't pronounce Sano's name. I saw Sano glaring.

"It's Sasquehonno." I told him. Iruka laughed a bit.

"Sasquehonno and Nadare." Iruka said. Sano looked confused. I smiled.

"Who's Nadare?" Sano muttered. I glanced around the room.

"Nadare's that girl over there." Sasuke told us and motioned to the girl. I smirked when I saw that it was the same girl that had strange hair and was starring at Sano earlier. Sano sighed. But he continued drawing.

"Now everyone get with your partners so I can explain the next step." Iruka said.

I left to go with Anko but continued looking at Sano. Nadare sat next to him while Sano ignored her and continued drawing. I thought that was rather rude of him. I smirked again when I saw Sano say something to her and Nadare blushed but smiled. Once Iruka began explaining I turned back to listen. Iruka then began walking around to tell each group how to do the experiment.

"I heard you're the step brother of Sasuke-kun." Anko began.

"Yeah. Spreads fast, doesn't it?" I said. Anko smiled and nodded.

"I noticed that that boy is your real brother. He's a little cutie from what I see." Anko said and giggled. I smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone says that." I said. Iruka then came to us and began explaining.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sano's P.O.V.

"Have you ever had Iruka sensei as your sensei?" Nadare asked me. I was becoming a bit annoyed at all her talking. She hadn't been talking at all until I told her that her hair was kinda cool. I ment it too. I never met anyone with weirder hair than mine.

"No. I'm not from around here at all." I told her. I sensed that she was now looking at me. I glanced over to her and saw her blush and look away. I guess she was the shy kind of girl.

"Where are you from then?" She asked. I stopped drawing and put my stuff away. I looked at her.

"My brother and I are originally from Land of Demons." I explained. We stopped talking when Iruka came by.

"Alright. The project is to compete against all the other groups in this class in a sparring contest. This project is due at the end of the school year. The group that can perform the most jutsus and best skills in the time given and win against the other team will personally get to meet the Hokage himself. The Hokage will tell us if you can advance to Genin. So you could say that this project is a test. Alright you two, get started." Iruka said and left to go to another group.

"This will be fun. What jutsus do you know?" Nadare said. I looked at her then at Zazuken who was frowning.

"I only know the forbidden jutsus of my original clan." I told her. Nadare nodded.

"I guess we have to work on this then." She said and sighed. I leaned back into my chair and the bell rang. We all left to recess. I met up with Zazuken.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Zazuken's P.O.V.

"What are we gonna do? We can't do our jutsus in front of the class." Sano asked me. I frowned and starred at the ground.

"Maybe we should tell Iruka sensei. He'll know what to do." I said. Sano laughed.

"Please. Why would we tell anyone in this village about our clan? You might have forgotten all about them but I haven't. I'm not about to betray my clan, Zazu!" Sano yelled. I nodded and looked around. No one was around to hear.

"Listen, we can get Itachi to train us. He would know good jutsus from his clan and we can probably learn them fast. Everything is gonna be alright, Sano." I told him.

"No it won't be, Zazu. You know that I can't do any other jutsus besides the ones I was born with." Sano reminded.

"Right. I forgot that." I said. I sighed loudly.

"I guess I just won't be able to do any of this." Sano said.

"Don't quit just yet. We can handle this stuff." I told him. Sano nodded and we both left back into the school. We sat with our partners and soon we all left to our homes. The first thing Sano and I did was walk to Fugaku and Mikoto. We were all sitting at the table now.

"Great. Barely the first day and we already have a project due." Sasuke muttered while eating his dinner.

"Reminds me. What jutsus does this clan of your's learn anyways?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Apparently where you guys come from you haven't heard of the Uchiha Clan." Itachi said.

"Nope." Sano said. Mikoto laughed.

"What exactly is the clan that you two come from?" Fugaku asked. I stopped eating and frowned again. I glanced at Sano who had stopped eating also and was sad again.

"We'd rather not talk about that." I quickly said.

"Why not?" Itachi asked. I saw Sano glare down at his plate and slowly look up at Itachi.

"Because it's none of your damn business." Sano told them and quickly ran to his room. I stood and watched as he left.

"Sorry." I apoligized and went upstairs also.

I opened the door and immediately looked for Sano. I saw him sitting at his bed, trembling. I went over to him and saw that he was holding our clan's symbol in his hands. It was on a hanky. Our clan's symbol was only a snake wrapped around a wolf with a moon. Sano continued trembling with his teeth clenched tight. I sat down next to him and we both starred out the window. I soon sensed that the others had come upstairs and into our room also. I turned to them.

"Are you better now?" Mikoto whispered softly. Sano stopped trembling.

"Yes." Sano said. They all came in.

"Why didn't you want to talk about it?" Mikoto asked again.

"Because our clan is evil towards us. They used us as their weapons. Even before we were born, they had planned our lives." Sano said through clenched teeth.

"How? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"We were used to hide the secrets of our clan. You see, before we were born, our clan was in war. Most had died but when we were born, only three other members had remained, that being our mother and one medic nin, and a priest. I was used to lock our bloodline while Sano was used to lock our bloodline, forbidden jutsus, and some other things I can't remember." I explained.

"Why was Sano used the most then? Aren't you older?" Sasuke continued asking.

"To our clan, anyone born with a strange colored eye is considered the strongest back then. To our clan, red eyes are normal since all members had red eyes naturally." I told them.

"To us the Sharingan is red and it's our bloodline." Sasuke said and smiled. I smiled back weakly.

"So what's the problem? You wanted to know what our jutsus are but you have jutsus yourself. Why did you ask?" Itachi asked. I looked at Sano.

"I need to learn other jutsus than the ones I know now." Sano said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because all my jutsus are forbidden and can kill in one try." Sano said annoyed. I saw that they all looked surprised.

"I don't need the help. I can do my own jutsus." I said.

"What exactly do you want to learn?" Fugaku asked. Sano looked at them.

"I was hoping something that's fire related." Sano muttered.

"Then you've come to the right place! The Uchiha Clan is all about fire!" Sasuke said and laughed.

"Why do you want to learn something fire related?" Itachi asked. I smiled.

"We were born in fire." I said. They looked surprised.

"What does your clan do?!" Sasuke asked like he was freaked out.

"We were born on fire means that we were told what jutsus to learn as soon as born. Our clan does that a lot. If you were born in water you have to learn water jutsus. The same thing goes for fire." I said and smiled.

"I've never heard of that before." Mikoto said.

"It's something our clan does." I said.

"Why does this have anything to do with what you have to learn?" Sasuke asked.

"Take our mom for example. She was born on water. Whenever she performs a water jutsu, the water isn't the color of water but it's red. Sano is another example. His fire isn't red. It's black." I said. Fugaku looked really surprised.

"It's like the Mangekyo then." Itachi said.

"Is that like another bloodline of your's?" I asked.

"You can say that. But you have to earn the Mangekyo." Fugaku said. I saw Sano close his eyes tightly but open them quickly.

"What is your bloodline anyways?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him.

"Well you can say it's kinda like the Sharingan and Byakugan." I said.

"Can you use it now?" Itachi asked. I scratched behind my head and smiled sheepishly.

"I can't yet." I said and laughed.

"Can he?" Itachi asked and motioned at Sano who looked like he was sleeping. I nudged him and his eyes opened wide. He looked at me.

"He can." I said. Sano yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Then use it." Fugaku said.

"You can't force him to." I said and looked at Sano. "You guys never saw it activated? It's on all the time. Just look at him. It's obvious." I lied. They all looked at Sano and starred. Sano was freaked out and looked at each of them.

"What are they starring at?" Sano asked and looked around him. I smiled.

"Use your bloodline." I said. Sano raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"They want to see it." I said. Sano sighed.

"It's gonna scare them." Sano said. I smiled.

"Just use it." I said. Sano nodded and closed his eyes again.

A few minutes passed until Sano finally opened them. We all noticed that his eyes were now completely black but with his pupil being white. Three tomoe were in the white part. Veins popped out around his eyes just like the Byakugan. I smiled when I saw them all gasp.

"Cool!" Sasuke said.

"What does this bloodline do?" Fugaku asked.

"For one, you can track down anything. Like the Sharingan you can see the next movement and thanks to the Byakugan part, Sano can use it to block someone's path or catch someone. It's especially good for a hunter nin." I explained.

"So he can see anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." I said. I saw Sano close his eyes tightly and cluctch his head. The veins weren't seen and he slowly opened his eyes to show his natural lavender eyes.

"But it wears off quickly. It also strains your eyes along with your chakra." Sano said and rubbed his eyes again.

"Kinda like the Sharingan." Fugaku said. Sano yawned.

"Worst of all, it can knock you out in battle if you use it for too long." Sano explained. I smiled at him.

"How long are you able to use it?" Itachi asked.

"Right now, I'm able to have it on for at the least a day." Sano said.

"He's talented for his age." I said and laughed.

"But I don't like using it unless I'm in battle. Apparently this thing shows you a lot of other information such as the strength your opponent has left, amount of chakra, and if they have a bloodline also." Sano said and yawned again. I smiled at him.

"What fire jutsus do you know now?" Mikoto asked Sano. Sano looked at her and began counting his fingers. I smiled since I knew he knew more than he could remember.

"I think I'm around fifty." Sano said confused. I laughed.

"Please. You have over a hundred fire jutsus." I reminded. Sano began counting again and laughed sheepishly also.

"Right. I forgot about all of those too." Sano said. I noticed that Mikoto was starring at Sano's bagpack.

"Sano-kun, what do you have there?" Mikoto asked as she took out Sano's notebook. Sano quickly snatched it from her.

"It's just my sketchbook." Sano said.

"Let me see it. I saw a really cute drawing in there." Mikoto said and smiled. Sano shyly handed her the notebook. Mikoto looked at the pages and each time smiled. She got to the last picture where she saw a woman with light lavender hair and red eyes. She also had pale skin.

"You drew our mom?" I asked Sano.

"From what I can remember yeah." Sano said. Sasuke looked at the picture and looked surprised.

"You draw good." Sasuke said.

"Your mother is so beautiful." Mikoto said. "And you have an amazing talent." She said and handed the book back.

"You should be studying and paying attention in class instead of drawing what you see." Fugaku said and left the room. Sano frowned.

"It's a gen jutsu." Sano muttered. Fugaku stopped in his tracks and turned back to us.

"Gen Jutsu?" They all asked.

"Hai." Sano responded. He performed some seals and placed his hand on the drawing of our mother. She appeared with us like a clone.

"How is that possible?" Mikoto asked.

"Because Sano has amazing skills in drawing, he can use that to perform a gen jutsu such as the one you see." I explained. Sano looked at me and we starred at each other for a while.

"Another ability our bloodline has is that we can transfer our jutsus through our eyes to the one we stare at." Sano said. I grabbed the notebook and did the same thing as him.

"How could such a powerful clan be killed?" Mikoto whispered.

"Easy. All of us have had our bloodlines locked by the leader of our clan. That is why I am unable to activate my bloodline like Sano can, that is why the priest was there when we were born. I had my powers locked while Sano didn't." I said. They looked at each other for a while.

"Do you two know anything else about your clan?" Fugaku asked. Sano and I looked at each other.

"I know that Sano contains a demon in which he is named for." I said.

"And I know that Zazuken's name is the name of the first clan member ever in our clan." Sano said. I smiled at him. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each other.

"Something else maybe?" Mikoto asked. Sano and I thought for a while.

"Red eyes are common in our clan." I said.

"We were at war with Sound." Sano said. Something popped into my head when he said that. I smiled.

"Sano has the Earth Seal from Orochimaru." I said. Sano smiled.

"Right and Zazu has the heaven seal." Sano said while smiling. Mikoto and Fugaku looked surprised.

"Good enough. It's getting late. You kids should rest." Mikoto said and left the room along with Itachi and Fugaku. Sasuke, Sano and I changed into our PJs and climbed into bed.

As darkness began filling the giant room, I slowly closed my eyes but opened them to see Sano walking around the room. It looked more like pacing then walking. I sat up and watched him. I guessed he was nervous about something. I slowly got up also and joined him. I had no idea why but I was just bored. After about twenty minutes of pacing, I sat at the edge of my bed and just watched him. I yawned deeply. Sasuke was snoring away like always and Sano was still pacing. Slowly but surely Sano stopped and stood for a while. He then walked out of the room. I was surprised so I followed him also.

I walked down the stairs and when I was close to the kitchen, I saw Sano in the livingroom. He was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. I slowly made my way to him and sat down next to him. I starred for a while until he peeked at me and smiled. I smiled back and then Mikoto came in sleepily.

"What are you two still doing up?" She asked and yawned.

"We were thinking." Sano answered. I looked at him and saw that he lazily had his elbows on his knee while he leaned his face into one of his hands.

"Okay. Just make sure to get to bed before midnight." Mikoto said. I knew she wasn't paying much attention. She then left upstairs to sleep also.

"What were you thinking about then?" I asked Sano. He looked at me.

"Just what jutsus I'll be taught and who is going to teach me." Sano reponded. I nodded.

We both went upstairs to sleep. I slept peacefully that night remembering when our mother would take us to the lake in our district just to relax.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked it. it's my first story so be gentle. Just to say, the bloodline and Nadare are creations of my sister in which she will soon be using in one of her new stories. Its not out yet but it will be soon. hope you all liked it. now please review! ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Zazuken's P.O.V.

"Wakey, wakey." Someone said.

I slowly woke up and yawned. I opened my eyes and met lavender ones. We laughed as I pushed him off my bed. He got up and began getting dressed. I yawned loudly again and dressed up also. I saw Mikoto come in and open the curtains like every other day. Sasuke woke up shortly after. The alarm began ringing now. Mikoto shut it off.

"We don't need an alarm no more. Sano wakes up just on time." I said and Sano smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Yes but someday Sano will be sick and he won't be able to get up on time." Mikoto said.

"Impossible. I'm never sick." Sano said. I laughed. Mikoto smiled also and then left us. We all changed into our usual outfits. Then we left downstairs.

"Good morning!" Sasuke was the first to greet as we met up with the rest of the family. We ate our breakfasts.

"So when do you want to start on the training?" Itachi asked all of a sudden to Sano. Sano looked up to him emotionless like always.

"I was hoping as soon as possible." Sano muttered. Mikoto glanced at Fugaku which made me start supecting if we had said too much last night about our clan.

"Would you like to start as soon as you come from school?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke and Itachi both looked kinda suprised. I smirked. Maybe Fugaku was finally starting to like us...finally.

"Well,..." Sano began. Everyone was starring at him. Even Mikoto had stopped to watch.

"Well?" Fugaku asked. Sano looked up and frowned.

"Iruka said he wanted me to stay after school tomorrow for some reason." Sano responded. Mikoto looked worried.

"Did you get in trouble?" Mikoto asked. I looked at Sano, also curious to know.

"No, nothing like that. He just said he wanted me to help in something." Sano told us. I saw Mikoto smile.

"Did he tell you what?" She asked. Sano looked up at her.

"No. He just said to come." Sano said.

I nodded and glanced at the clock. It was already 8:49! I quickly grabbed both mine and Sano's packs and we hurried out the door. We ran to school, hoping not to be late. We burst through the door and all eyes were on us. The bell suddenly rang. We all sighed in relief. We made it just on time. Iruka smiled.

"Just on time. Take your seats. Today we're working with our partners." Iruka said.

We all went to our partners. I glanced at Sano and Nadare and saw Nadare blushing again. Sano was looking at her then he looked away. I almost fell off my seat at what I saw. Faintly but surely, there, on Sano's face, was the slight coloring of pink. I swear that it wasn't that noticible but it was there for sure! I looked away from him when Anko shoved me. I turned to her.

"We're suppose to be working on the project. Stop paying attention to those and start helping! I swore if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous of your brother since he gets to hang out with Nadare in which you seem to be showing you like." Anko said. I finally got what she ment and slightly glared.

"What gave you that impression?" I asked. Anko shoved the thought away and we began working on the project. I occasionly glanced at Sano from time to time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano's P.O.V.

I was now silently sitting by my desk. I knew that Zazuken had seen me blush but I just couldn't hold my embarrassment from what Nadare had said. I knew that another blush was creeping on my face again as I remembered. It was like a tape replaying over and over again in my head. I closed my eyes and saw it perfectly just like how it was.

_Flashback_

_I was slowly making my way to my seat when Nadare looked at me. I sat down and ignored her until I noticed that she was starring. I glanced at her although she didn't notice. When I turned my head fully to her she blushed slightly._

_"What are you starring at?" I asked. Nadare's blush darkened as she turned back to me. I saw her begin to bite her lower lip._

_"I...I j-just rea-realized that w-we're t-the s-s-same." Nadare stuttered. _

_"How so?" I asked. She blushed harder as she moved her eyes to my own. We were now starring straight into each other's eyes._

_"We both ha-have weird ha-hair and s-strange eyes. P-plus, we both l-lived th-through the s-s-same life. I can tell j-just by looking i-into your eyes that y-you lived a hard life. I-I have also." Nadare said. I was shocked. She knew so much just by looking at me. I realized also that I could tell she was unhappy._

_"I see. I can also see that you lived a hard life. You lost someone...someone precious to you. Someone, say, your mother?" I said. Nadare blushed even harder and was now the color of a cherry._

_"Y-yes. I can see that you have also." She said. I nodded slowly. _

_Her blush began fading. But it didn't completely. Only when we realized that we had been starring too long at each other, did we both look away and blush. I had also. The kids in front of us had looked back and watched. Luckily, they hadn't seen me blush for that would just ruin my life. I glanced and saw Zazuken surprised. I cursed at myself. He had seen._

_End Flashback_

Now Nadare and I didn't even want to look at each other. That was until we were forced to. Iruka was coming around making sure that everyone was doing what they were suppose to do. He saw that we weren't and came towards us.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked.

"Nothing." I quickly answered. He looked at both of us and smiled when he saw Nadare. I couldn't tell why since I didn't want to look at her.

"Listen, you two. Start this project now and forget about the rest of the things." Iruka said and left to another group. I finally got the strength to turn to Nadare after about five minutes. She wasn't looking though so I tapped her shoulder. She seemed surprised but looked at me. She blushed while biting her lip again.

"Whether we like it or not, we have to work on the project together. So we need to plan when and where to meet in order to study and train." I said. Nadare nodded. I sighed and leaned back into my chair while crossing my arms in front of me. A frown played at my face.

"What do you think we should do?" Nadare asked. For once she wasn't stuttering. I closed my eyes.

"We can meet at the training grounds close to the park to train." I said. She nodded slowly.

"When should we meet?" She asked. I opened my eyes and saw her writing something.

"Maybe on weekeds. We do have until the end of the school year for this." I said. I looked at what she was writing and only saw the faint image of a person. Iruka made the class stop so Nadare put the drawing away. We all looked at Iruka.

"Alright children! Its time for recess! Take the time to start your training for the projects." He said. All the kids ran out of the room and to the yard. I made my way quickly into the yard without letting Zazu find or catch up to me.

"What are we going to train on?" Nadare asked me once we had chosen our spot to train. I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms again.

"We can start on our nin jutsus. What do you know?" I asked Nadare. She looked at me and blushed slightly.

"Some jutsus from my dad." Nadare said. I nodded and walked over to her.

"Alright. Let's get started then." I said. Nadare nodded and she readied herself to perform her jutsus.

Nadare began performing seals and soon her hands were glowing white. I noticed that a strong force was coming from the ground and soon saw something like a white weasel with dark blue eyes come from the ground. Nadare moved her hands forward. The weasel leeped in that direction. The weasel became wind and all the trees close by were knocked down. Nadare's hands stopped glowing. She turned to me.

"Not bad." I said while smirking. Nadare smiled softly and blushed.

"What jutsus do you know?" She asked.

"I can only show you one since that's the only one not forbidden." I said. She nodded so I moved into my position.

I did my own handseals and a dark purple chakra came from me. It swirled around me. I then gathered my chakra to my chest. I blew out the chakra from my lungs as they became black flames. It was a giant fireball. The fire burned until about ten minutes. I saw that all of the trees were now burned. I then heard footsteps from behind us. I saw Iruka come.

"Great jutsu. I want you to bring your mother and father here tomorrow. I need to have a parent teacher confrence with the parents of all the students. Don't be late." Iruka said and left. The bell rang again so we left inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Zazuken's P.O.V.

"Oh no. Parent teacher confrences..." I groaned. Anko laughed next to me. Iruka then made us all quiet down. We sat quietly as he began explaining why there were parent teacher confrences so early.

"Ya see, the Hokage has ordered these confrences so that we can tell your parents your success and some things that are expected of you for the rest of the academy. Basically it's like an ordinary confrence." Iruka said and laughed nervously. We all laughed. One girl raised her hand.

"Does this mean that we don't have school tomorrow?" She asked. Iruka laughed evily.

"You do have school." He said. Some kids groaned.

"And what's worse is that your parents are watching you all day..." I heard Sano mutter. Everyone was looking at him surprised. I saw that he was drawing like usual. He wasn't paying attention at all.

"Right!" Iruka said laughing.

"This can't be happening!" One kid yelled. The others soon joined in. I guessed they were afraid that their parents would be around. The bell rang a short while after. Man, the days go by fast!

"Lunch time!" Iruka yelled.

All the kids left to lunch still worried. I met up with Sano who easily showed that he was trying to avoid me. As soon as I met up with him he said he had to go with Nadare. I saw as the two left to the yard to eat. Sasuke snapped me from my thoughts. He made me join him and some other Uchihas and Hyugas. We ate and talked together. Soon the bell rang again so we left to the class again. Sano was sitting with Nadare and I had to go with Anko. We did a few worksheets and a lot of other work. Then we left home. I waited for Sano but realized that he had to stay after school like he mentioned earlier. I had to leave and as soon as I got home, Mikoto began nagging me about why I had come back late and all that stuff.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sano's P.O.V.

"It's so great that you decided to come." Iruka told me as I walked to his desk.

"Not like I wanted to stay at home all bored." I responded.

"Don't you do your homework?" He asked. I smirked at him.

"Yeah but your lessons are too easy. I finish them in minutes." I said. Iruka looked kinda surprised. Then he smiled.

"Moving on then. I wanted you to help me clean out the students' lockers. They leave a bunch of things that really need to go in their desks." Iruka said. I nodded.

"So what am I looking for?" I asked.

"Such things as notebooks, pens, pencils,etc. Things that should be in desks." Iruka said. I nodded and went to the lockers. I began cleaning.

I soon got to Zazuken's and decided to see what he had. All I found were some notebooks, lots of gum, weapons, pens, and my absolute favorite, a love note. I decided to read the love note and found out that it was from a Hyuga girl in our class. I placed it back in the locker when I sensed Iruka coming close by. I took the things that should have been in the desks and put them there. Then I went back to the lockers and continued. I was at Nadare's locker now. I checked if the things were her's. As I looked over her notebook I found a page with a picture of someone in there. I realized that this was actually her sketchbook like my own. _Can't hurt to take a peek, _I thought. So I began flipping the pages.

I realized that Nadare wasn't such a bad drawer. I saw that she especially loved to draw things such as sunsets, trees, and just plain nature. I then came to a page with a person. I think it looked like the Kazekage from Sand. I turned the page and saw someone that kinda looked like me. Iruka was coming so I closed the book and continued working. I wondered why Nadare had drew someone that looked like me?

-----------------------------------------

Zazuken's P.O.V.

"My goodness. What could be taking him so long?" Mikoto asked for the hundredth time that night. I stopped and looked at my fingers, boredly. I then looked at Sasuke and Itachi who were next to me. They looked bored also.

"I lost count. Anyone wanna tell me how many times she's said that?" I asked. Both Sasuke and Itachi began looking at their fingers. Itachi then looked at me.

"That's the one hundred and twenty eighth time she's said that." Itachi said. I nodded and we all then looked at the television that was turned off.

"I don't know why anyone made the rule that we aren't suppose to watch TV after eight." I said.

"I'm missing my favorite serie." Sasuke said. We all sighed. Then we waited and waited and waited until finally Sano came in. Mikoto obviously ran to hug him. Sano looked bored also.

"What took ya so long?" I asked. He sat with us.

"Iruka made me go to a meeting with him to see the Hokage." Sano said bored. I had no idea why he thought that was boring but I just left it at that and we all then sat watching the blank TV.

"Can we please turn it on?" Sasuke asked again.

"No." Fugaku simply answered. Sano sighed.

"If I give you my medal, will I be able to turn it on?" Sano asked. All looked at him. He looked bored. Fugaku looked surprised.

"What medal?" Mikoto asked. Sano lazily reached into his pack and pulled out a giant, well not giant but kinda big and it looked heavy too, medal from his bag and showed it to us. He placed it on my lap. I just stared at it.

"Where did you get that from?" Itachi asked. Sano sighed as he searched in his bag again. This time he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Mikoto. She began reading it then looked shocked and handed it to Fugaku. He read it also.

"It says here that the Hokage gave it to you." Itachi said after he was handed the letter. All of them looked surprised. I fingered the giant medal. I couldn't stop starring at it.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. I could hear a bit of venom in his voice.

"I don't know. They just gave it to me saying something 'bout them being glad I was in their academy and village. Oh and they wanted me to give this to you, Zazu." Sano said and handed me a medal also. Sano took his and handed me my own.

"I wonder why." I heard fugaku softly say. My ears were like a bat's so yeah.

"By the way, Parent Teacher Con-"

"Don't bother. I already told them." I interupted Sano. He smirked.

"I hope all of you got more than satisfactory grades." Fugaku said.

"You can expect that from me, Dad." Sasuke said. I glared at him. I saw that Sano was also.

"What are you trying to say, Sasuke?" Sano asked. Oh no. Here we go again.

"Nothing. I'm just sayin-"

"What? That we ashame your name?" Sano quickly interupted. He then went upstairs like nothing had happened. I slowly moved my eyes down to the medal and without knowing, pulled it up and held it to my chest. I knew my face looked like I was about to cry. I always looked like that now a days. I then realized something. My lips became a smile.

"That kinda rhymed."


	3. Chapter 3

Zazuken's P.O.V.

"The horror!" I heard someone yell which woke me up. I woke up and saw that it was Sasuke. He was throwing things out from his closet like he was searching for something. I was fully awake when a pair of his shorts landed on my head.

"Get 'em off, get 'em off!" I yelled and frantically tried getting them off. I just heard Sano laughing. When I was able to take it off I saw that Sano was on the ground lauging now. I pouted and threw the shorts at his head.

"We're gonna be late, Sasuke." Sano reminded. I looked at the clock and saw that it was barely eight. Sano must really be nervous today. I sighed as I got up to dress.

"Did you guys see my favorite shirt?" Sasuke asked. He was still searching.

"Which one? The only one you wear?" Sano mocked. Sasuke sent him a glare.

"At least I don't wear girl clothes." Sasuke said. Sano glared at him.

"Are fishnet shirts girlish?" Sano asked Mikoto who barely came in. She smiled at him.

"Of course not, son." She said.

"Ha! I win!" Sano yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke glared.

"Hurry up now." I said. We all got dressed and went downstairs. We sat to eat.

"So who's coming with us?" Sasuke asked. All of us looked at Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Both." Mikoto said. Sasuke banged his head on the table.

"Can't Dad just come?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd rather have Mikoto there." Sano said as he ate. I nodded.

"You've never called me Mom." Mikoto said sadly. I looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"He never called me brother, or our real mom Mom, or even Iruka sensei Sensei. You really shouldn't listen." I said. She smiled weakly. I went back to eating. I was kinda lying. True Sano never called Iruka his sensei but he always called me his brother and our mom Mom. I guess I just didn't want her to feel sad.

"Why do you want Mom there?" Sasuke asked.

"She wouldn't judge as harsh as Fugaku would, or make me nervous, or even just sit there looking like he'll kill you if you make one mistake." Sano said. I laughed so hard I fell off my chair and spilled my plate. What was even funnier was that all but Fugaku and Itachi were laughing. Fugaku looked shocked. Itachi was just holding back his smile.

"True. Very true." Itachi said. Fugaku looked at him now and Itachi just smiled. I guess he remembered his first Parent Teacher Confrence.

"That was kinda...mean." Sasuke said.

"I don't know why you're talking Sasuke. You laughed too." I said. Sasuke looked down at his food sheepishly.

"Can we leave now?" Sano asked. I looked at him and saw that he had only swirled his food around with his spoon. He hadn't eaten anything.

"But you hadn't eaten anything." Mikoto realized. Sano just leaned into his chair and looked like he was bored.

"I'm not hungry." Sano said.

"Do you want me to make you a lunch then?" She asked. Sano stood up and went to the door. He just leaned on it waiting.

"You should eat something, Sano. Mom always said that it helps you do well in school." I reminded him. He just starred at the ground.

"I'm not feeling so good." Sano said. I didn't notice before but he had been clutching his stomach loosely. I stood and walked to him.

"Does it hurt on the...?" I began. He understood and shook his head no.

"What are you two talking about?" Mikoto asked.

"Nothing." I responded. Soon we all left to school, and when I say all, I mean all. Iruka began taking attendance.

"Eric?" Iruka called. The boy answered. (Random names people) "Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka called.

"Here!" Sasuke answered.

"Uchiha Zazuken?" Iruka called. I didn't answer right away since I wasn't accustomed to my new name.

"Oh here!" I answered quickly before anyone noticed.

"Uchiha Sano?" Iruka called.

"Here." Sano muttered. One of the parents in the class asked a question.

"Is the boy actually named Sano?" They asked. Iruka smiled.

"Sorta. His name is confusing so everyone calls him that." Iruka said and laughed.

"What is his real name?" A mother asked. Iruka made Sano stand.

"Say your name, Sano." Iruka asked.

"Sasquehonno R-...Uchiha." Sano said. I felt my heart sink when I figured that he was about to say our old last names.

"It sounded like you were about to say something else. Why is that?" Someone asked. Sano looked nervous now. I could tell since he was starring at the ground.

"No reason." Sano said and sat down. He continued drawing like always.

"Moving on." Iruka said. We all began with our daily schedule.

I was silently working at my desk when Anko nudged me. I turned to look at her and she just slipped a note into my hand. I looked to see if anyone noticed and read the note It was from Nadare. She was asking why Sano had almost said a different surname. I wrote that it was our old name and then handed it to Anko. She began passing it to other students until it got to Nadare. She read it then nodded at me. Soon it was time to talk.

"Alright students. Let's show our parents what we've learned." Iruka said. We all stood and he called on kids to answer questions and stuff.

"Can someone tell me what weapons ninja always carry with them in a pouch?" Iruka asked. (Simple questions. Duh) One girl raised her hand quickly. I knew her as Sakura.

"Kunai knives!" She said once she was called on. She got it right.

"Now let's see if one of our parents can ask us the questions and we can answer them." Iruka said. He called on a parent.

"What must a ninja never show in battle?" She asked. Everyone knew that one. All raised their hands. I noticed that only Sano hadn't. She called on him. He continued writing but answered.

"A ninja must never show emotion in battle for that is only a weakness and can lead to death." Sano responded. All of them looked at him surprised and shocked.

"Then if you knew it why didn't you raise your hand?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't feel like it." Sano muttered. Iruka laughed and scratched behind his head.

"He always knows the answer he just never wants to participate." Iruka said.

"Then how does he pass his participation grade?" A Hyuga parent asked.

"And what is he drawing?" Fugaku asked. All looked at him and immediately, I knew that Sano had sensed that Iruka was mad.

"I didn't know that he was drawing." Iruka said. I guessed Sano was using a gen jutsu to make it seem like he was just sitting there. Sano quietly placed the notebook into his bag and looked at Fugaku, glaring.

"H-he wa-wasn't." Nadare said. I saw that she was trying to cover for Sano.

"Very funny. If the Sharingan can see it then surely it's there." Iruka said and went to Sano.

He began searching his things. I saw that Sano was using every ounce of his strength to hold back from really hurting Iruka. I saw that he was even biting his lip. I saw it begin to bleed which made me notice that his eyes were begining to activate his bloodline. I was about to run when Iruka stopped. He had found the notebook. He began looking in it and then found something where he smirked. The bell rang for lunch so we all ran out of there. The parents followed. When we got there, Mikoto began cleaning all of our faces when something got on our face. Then we left back to the class.

"Can we start on our projects now?" One kid asked. Iruka said yes so we all began. I saw that Fugaku didn't like the idea of Sano and I working with girls.

Then we had recess. Iruka made us all spar so that the parents could see how good we were. I went up against a weak boy in the class. That wasn't fair. Sano went up against a Hyuga. Since Sano was using gen jutsus a lot he managed to win at the end. Sasuke went up against an Uzumaki kid named Naruto. We all laughed when Sasuke won in only minutes. I saw that Fugaku looked emotionless. I thought that at least he would be proud. Then we all went back into the class.

"Arts and crafts!" One kid yelled when Iruka asked what we would like to do for our free time.

"Spar!" Another yelled. It went on until Iruka made all of us shut up.

"How about all just do what they want but in this classroom." Iruka said. All agreed so he went back to talking with the parents. This was one freaked out Parent Teacher Confrence.

"Hey Zazuken!" Someone yelled. I turned and saw a bunch of kids behind me. I looked at them all. They were smirking like crazy.

"What?" I asked. They all looked like they would kill me.

"We hear your brothers are Sasuke, Itachi and that weird drawing kid." One said. I glared.

"My brother is not weird." I said. He laughed.

"He is SO a weirdo. All he does is sit there drawing." He said. I stood up still glaring at him.

"Take that back." I ordered. He smirked and stood also. All the kids began circling around us.

"Why would I? It's only the truth." He said. I clenched my teeth. Who did this kid think he was?!

"Stop it guys! Iruka sensei is gonna see!" Anko yelled. We continued though.

"What's weirder is his name. And then there's that way he talks. It's so creepy." He said. The kids behind him laughed. My hand was now in a fist.

"Why don't say that to my fist, teme?!" I yelled and punched that kid straight in the face. He flew all the way across the room which made Iruka and the parents look. Sano and Nadare went to me with Sasuke and Anko. The kid was now bleeding from his face and close to crying. His buddies went to help him. Iruka stood and glared at me.

"Zazuken!" He yelled. I was still glaring at the kid. The parent to the kid ran to him.

"Zazuken! Why did you do that?!" Mikoto asked worried.

"He shouldn't have been making fun of my brother!!" I yelled still in a rampage.

"He was what?" The father of the kid asked.

"He was making fun of my brother. And he shouldn't have been. He got what was coming to him." I said calming down now.

"What surprises me the most is how did you get him so far away from you? Did you use a chakra inforced fist?" Iruka asked.

"I don't care what it was." I said. Iruka went to help the boy. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I noticed that Sano was still standing next to me.

"That boy, he was talking about me, wasn't he?" Sano asked. I quickly changed my expression and smiled.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it. What he said wasn't true." I said. Sano was upset.

"They're all the same. All of them." Sano muttered. I smiled at him still.

"It's okay. Not all people are like him." I said. Sano looked at me with his lavender eyes. Those same eyes he had when people on the streets would call him weird. I frowned.

"Thank you, Zazu." He said. I smiled warmly.

The bell rang. We all left home with our family. It was silent on the way home. I would occasionally see Mikoto smile at nothing, only like she was remembering something. We walked into our home and saw Itachi sitting on the couch in his uniform sleeping. I guess he had a hard day. We all went to the kitchen where we ate. It was silent for a while. I would glare when I remembered what that kid had said about Sano.

"How did the confrence go?" Itachi asked as he came into the kitchen and sat with us.

"Great. Everything was just great." Sasuke said.

"Iruka said some really good things about you kids." Mikoto said and smiled.

"Really? Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that you guys make great progress and that Sasuke is great at the Shuriken Practice, Zazuken is superb at sparring and that Sano is absolutely the best student in the class when it comes to answering questions on a ninja." Mikoto said. Sasuke and I smiled. I saw that Sano was frowning which made my smile disappear.

"Did he tell you anything about the notebook?" Sano asked. We all looked at him. I saw that he was looking down at his food and he was just swirling his food around but not eating. What was wrong with him today?

"No. What was in there anyways?" Fugaku responded. Sano stopped and put his spoon down. He leaned back into his chair. He was still upset.

"Just some things the Hokage asked me to make for him." Sano said. All of us were shocked. I smiled though.

"Like what?" Itachi asked. Sano reached into his bag and took out his sketchbook. He opened it to a page and we saw that it was a drawing of the village. Mikoto smiled.

"Is this why you always sneak off at night?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have been able to leave in the morning anyways." Sano said. I saw that the drawing was at night. It looked very detailed and colored.

"Why did he want you to draw it?" Fugaku asked.

"He said that he was searching for an artist to draw the village so he could hang it up in his office. He couldn't find anyone and when Iruka found my things, he told the Hokage. Iruka saw this drawing today so that's why he smiled." Sano explained.

"How will this be hung up in his office if its too small?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants me to draw the village on this first then he's gonna give me something bigger to draw on. This is just an example." Sano said. He was still upset.

"Why does the Hokage want a drawing of the village?" Itachi asked. All looked at Sano.

"The Hokage thinks that it would make his office more suiting for him. He thinks that his office is dull." Sano responded.

"Why are you so upset then?" Mikoto asked. I guessed she had noticed also.

"I'm not." Sano responded. I didn't believe it.

"Yes you are. You've been sad since you woke up." Sasuke stated.

"I'm not." Sano said again. Sasuke glared.

"Stop lying. You so are." Sasuke said.

"Am not, Sasuke." Sano said.

"Is to!"

"Am not!"

"Is to!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up!" Fugaku yelled. I immediately fell on the ground laughing.

"Sorry, Father." Sasuke said.

"Hmph." Sano muttered. The two went back to eating while I just sat in my chair again. Sano wasn't eating though. I frowned.

"You have to eat something, Sano." I said. Sano placed his spoon down and looked at his hands.

"I don't like this food." He whispered. I sighed loudly.

"That was it?! Oh my Kami-sama, Sano!" I yelled. Sano smiled. "You'll have to match Sano's taste buds from now on, Mom." I said. Mikoto smiled.

"What do you like to eat then, Sano?" Mikoto asked.

"Spicy." Sano muttered.

"This is why his favorite jutsu style is fire." I told Mikoto. Fugaku and Itachi looked at us.

"Fire style jutsus?" Itachi asked.

"Yep." Sano said.

"Which is your favorite?" Mikoto asked. Sano thought for a while.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu no?" I asked Sano.

"I guess." Sano muttered. All stopped eating and starred at us.

"You know that jutsu?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. Sano is a fire type person ya know?" I said.

"Zazu's a water type user." Sano said. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each other.

"You do know that once an Uchiha clan member is able to perform that technique they are considered adults?" Itachi said. Sano looked at me.

"Not fair." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"Awesome! We're adults!" I yelled. Sano and I laughed.

"We'll see about that. You have to show us that you can perform those jutsus first, dear." Mikoto said smiling. I smiled back at her. I watched as Sano seemed to have been looking for something.

"Something wrong, Sano?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." He said with a sheepish grin. I burst out laughing along with Sasuke and Mikoto.


End file.
